Tactile-neural interface
A tactile-neural interface (TNI) is a user interface in which a person interacts with digital information mentally through physical contact. Following the decline of the keyboard and mouse, interaction via TNI became the main input device for computers. User interface and interaction design Designing the physical component composition and temporal behavior of a TNI are important parts of application programming in the area of human–computer interaction. Its goal is to enhance the efficiency and ease of usability of temporal software and physical mechanisms engaged by TNIs. Most TNIs operate by incorporating physical nodes that when given tactile contact with any part of the human anatomy, interfaces with the human nervous system and interprets nerve signals as user commands. The simplest TNIs are designed to respond to nerve signals in the user's fingertips or palms to engage simple switching mechanisms like doors and cabinet drawers. The most common TNIs are usually positioned in clothes, seats, and even beds to send and receive signals from the spinal chord or the brain itself (the latter being commonly incorporated into headgear). The most sophisticated versions of these systems include tens of thousands of nodes to cover the entire neck, back, and head; however, most users only have a few hundred nodes on shirt or jacket, and some form of light headgear, augmented when sitting in TNI enabled chairs. History 'Early Efforts' Tactile neural interfaces grew out of research in the late 2000s and 2010s into man-machine systems that would eventually contribute to modern cybernetics. Several researchers in the US military and public universities sought a non-invasive means of converting brain activity into digital information. The earliest attempts could only convert vague gestures and facial expressions into information that could be reflected onto a virtual avatar via cumbersome devices worn on the head. By the late 2010s, several companies in the early Wearable industry began developing more sophisticated systems that were smaller and lighter, and could be used by the physically disabled to convert thought into text, speech, and point-and-click movement through traditional UIs. The technology saw a boom in usage as it was adopted by the virtual industry as a means of more immersive experiences for users. Initially debuted as a way to sense user gestures, mood, and expressions in late 2028, the development of TNI technology rapidly accelerated upon reaching the mass entertainment market. The TNIs were directly integrated into VR headsets, with mass and volume being reduced sufficiently for users to be unencumbered during gameplay. TNIs also saw early success as a living assistance aid, as less invasive systems became popular among the sick and elderly to ease communication with medical and end-of-life services. In 2034 that the first sensory feedback TNIs entered the market, allowing users wearing TNI gloves to simulate the sense of touch with virtual objects. During the 2030s and 40s there was also a nascent movement to adopt TNIs as the primary interface for decentralized peer-to-peer networks used by university students working on early quantum computing systems and machine-to-brain learning systems. During the Third World War, the US government injected billions of dollars into several research programs designed to increase the level of sophistication of Tactile Neural Interfaces, allowing for the conversion of neural data and digital information to serve as a means of uploading and downloading information, skills, and experiences to and from human minds. After the war, these various technologies made their way into the public domain, where variety of private companies adopted them for commercial use, eventually contributing the creation of the first Artificial-Intelligence Operating System in 2062. 'Popularization' TNIs were a hot topic in the early 2060s. Quartz released its Kenisis platform in 2063 allowing for the integration of TNIs across multiple Wearables. Individual applications for many platforms presented their own TNI variants. Despite the TNIs advantages, many reviewers questioned the value of the entire concept, citing hardware limits, and problems in finding compatible software. Despite these early criticisms the technology continued to develop and the costs began to fall as the benefits improved. By 2065 Levi-Strauss began incorporating TNIs into civilian clothing, Ford and Tesla had created TNI integrated seats in their 2066 model year cars, and several large gaming companies began developing dedicated software platforms for TNIs. By the 2080s, TNI nodes had become a standard feature in most clothing and seating. In the economic boom of the 2090s, smaller artisans began incorporating TNIs into jewelry and more decorative arrangements. Software became streamlined across any platform and TNIs could integrate seamlessly with daily life where before users still had to make a conscious choice whether to engage their functionality. Users could communicate with other users and machines almost subconsciously. The efficiency of daily life exploded as human interaction with the world was enabled by TNIs sophisticated enough to sense user intent and situational awareness. Category:Technology